


Народ пламени

by Alre_Snow



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, прикладная этнография
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один малоизвестный эпизод истории; между высадкой в Лосгаре и Дагор-нуин-Гилиат нолдор успели еще немного пообщаться с местными синдарскими племенами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Народ пламени

Они принесли с собой огонь. Они пришли из-за моря, и они сами были — огонь, яростное и беспощадное пламя.  
Сперва мы боялись их не меньше, чем слуг Того-кто-на-Севере — даже сильнее, потому что не понимали, чего от них ждать. Казалось, они такие же эдиль, как мы — но они были другими: высокие и статные, облаченные в тяжелое железо, с яркими мечами в руках. Но ярче мечей сияли их глаза, и мы никогда прежде не видели подобного света.  
Так говорю я, Сидиль из племен Хитлума, из народа, который позже назовут синдар: мы боялись чужаков из-за моря. Но любопытство наше было сильнее страха.

—

...Даже когда отгорел пожар, когда погасло багровое зарево на северо-западном краю неба (тогда мы еще не знали, что это горели корабли), найти пришедших из-за моря не составило труда. Они встали лагерем невдалеке от берега и ничуть не скрывались — жгли костры, звенели железом, переговаривались между собой на незнакомом языке.  
Остановившись у кромки леса, синдар настороженно наблюдали за чужаками, не решаясь пока выйти из надежно скрывавшей их тени деревьев. Их не замечали — за пределами круга костров было темно, а часовых никто не выставил. Как только можно быть такими беспечными, поразилась Сидиль. Даже ровесники ее сыновей — а младший из них совсем недавно перестал считаться ребенком, — даже они не позволили бы себе подобного. Или... или это не беспечность, а уверенность в своих силах?  
— Может, не стоит с ними связываться вовсе? — едва слышно прошептал стоящий рядом с ней Гвайнор. — Предоставим их собственной судьбе. Кто знает, кто они такие и что принесли с собой...  
Несомненно, определенный смысл в его словах был. В конце концов, Гвайнор не зря назывался бардом, мудрости и опыта ему было не занимать. Но Сидиль была охотницей и воином всю свою жизнь — больше семи сотен годовых оборотов звезд, — и отступать она не привыкла.  
— Нет, — покачала головой она. — Они все-таки эдиль, а значит — родичи нам, так или иначе.  
В этот момент один из чужаков, высокий и медноволосый, который до сих пор задумчиво смотрел в темноту под деревьями, наконец разглядел — они здесь не одни.  
— Atar! Á tirë! — окликнул он другого, в алом плаще.  
Тот обернулся, безотчетно бросив руку к мечу на поясе. Поймав его взгляд, Сидиль поняла: отступать и впрямь некуда.  
Расправив плечи и покрепче сжав резную рукоять копья, она шагнула вперед, к кострам.

—

Речь их тоже была непохожа на нашу: тверже и яснее, точно прямой удар копья. Иногда мне казалось, что я понимаю их, иногда — что не могу разобрать ни слова... Но они не собирались учить нас своему языку, видя, что нам он дается с трудом. Вместо этого они перенимали наши слова — и казалось, что изменения языка интересуют их едва ли не больше, чем судьба оставшихся некогда в Сумеречных землях квэнди.  
Особенно это было верно в отношении старшего из них — того самого, в алом плаще, кто отдавал приказы. Мы прозвали его Огненным, ибо он горел ярче всех. Потом мы узнали, что это и есть его настоящее имя: Фаэнор. Фэанаро, говорил он.  
(Фэанаро Куруфинвэ, Аран Нолдоран — но мы не понимали тогда, что значат эти звенящие слова.)

—

... — Вы пришли защитить нас от Того-кто-на-Севере?  
— Мы пришли отомстить Моринготто, — отчеканил Огненный.  
— Моринготто?.. — Сидиль нахмурилась.  
— Черный Вала. Враг, — в глазах его полыхнула ненависть — так разгораются тлеющие угли, если сдуть с них пепел.  
— Мор-гот... — выговорила она и тут же, ойкнув, прикрыла рот ладонью. Здесь не называли имени Повелителя Севера — и старались не упоминать его вовсе. Почти бездумно Сидиль сложила пальцы в знак, оберегающий от зла; краем глаза она заметила, что ее соплеменники сделали то же самое.  
Губы Огненного на мгновение скривились в презрительной усмешке. Похоже, он готов счесть их невежественными дикарями...  
Сидиль упрямо вскинула голову:  
— Но всё же — вы из из земель за морем, а значит, посланники Владык Запада?  
— Валар не посылали нас. Мы пришли по своей воле.  
«И по своим делам, которые вас не касаются», — отчетливо повисло в воздухе недосказанное.  
Один из спутников Огненного что-то вполголоса сказал ему на своем языке. Тот, чуть подумав, кивнул:  
— Впрочем, это ваша земля — и, думаю, вы вправе рассчитывать на наше содействие. Равно как и мы — на ваше.  
— Нашим народам ни к чему враждовать, — согласилась Сидиль.  
При этих словах на лице Огненного мелькнуло очень, очень странное выражение. Но спорить он не стал.

—

Всё-таки они были совсем другими, эти голодрим. Совсем чужими. Зачастую их сложно было понять, и разница языков не имела к этому отношения.  
Они не знали войны. Да, у них были стальные мечи, остротой и прочностью во много крат превосходящие наши бронзовые клинки, и были кольчужные доспехи искусного плетения, которые и сравнить нельзя было с нашими кожаными панцирями — но они не умели воевать. Они никогда не делали этого прежде.  
Они говорили о планах наступления, о штурме Черной Твердыни...  
Иногда мне казалось — они безумны. Иногда я была в этом уверена.  
Они не могли привыкнуть к темноте: к тому, что свет — это только дрожащие багряные отблески костров и факелов или бело-голубое мерцание светильников; к тому, что время нужно отсчитывать по движению звезд; к тому, что из темноты всегда, всегда может прийти нечто неизвестное и чаще всего враждебное, и потому нужно быть начеку...  
Они учились всему этому. Вот уж чего, а умения учиться им было не занимать. Пожалуй, не найдется другого народа, которому настолько подходило бы собственное имя.  
Они были полны неутолимого любопытства. Они хотели знать всё: что за племена населяют эти земли и кто правит ими, какие деревья растут в здешних лесах и какие звери в них водятся, где мы добываем металлы, как куем оружие, как шьем одежду... Вопросы казались нескончаемыми.  
Мы не спешили отвечать: мы всё еще не доверяли им.

—

... — Я понимаю, что сейчас вы не можете говорить за всех эльдар Хисиломэ...  
— Хитлума, — поправила Сидиль.  
Огненный нахмурился — он не любил, когда его перебивали. Впрочем, он тут же, поймав какую-то мысль, прищелкнул пальцами:  
— Да, верно, общие корни остаются общими... Куруфинвэ, ты заметил чередование согласных?  
Юноша, невероятно похожий лицом на Огненного, коротко кивнул. Он доводился тому сыном, в этом не приходилось сомневаться.  
И не он один — Сидиль не решалась расспрашивать, но природная наблюдательность не давала ошибиться; за два оборота звездного неба, прошедших с начала переговоров, она насчитала еще шестерых сыновей Огненного. Семеро — это было невозможно много, они здесь никогда не осмелились бы заводить столько детей; видно, в Благословенном Краю и впрямь все иначе...  
— Но тем не менее, — продолжил Огненный, — вы утверждаете, что на военный союз не согласится никто из здешних племен.  
— Именно так, — подтвердил Гвайнор. — Мы — не воины, и хотя мы вряд ли откажемся вам помогать, силы оружия от нас не ждите.  
— Что ж, ваше право... хотя я продолжаю считать, что это неверное решение. Но я — от лица народа нолдор — по-прежнему предлагаю вам союз.  
— И что же мы, обитатели сумерек, можем предложить вам, знавшим немеркнущий свет?  
— Вы знаете эту землю. Знаете, где наступать и где обороняться, где следует ждать засады и где лучше принять бой... Вы знаете здесь каждое дерево, каждый холм.  
— А что взамен? — Сидиль спросила не раздумывая, из укоренившейся в ее характере практичности.  
— Увы, — покачал головой Огненный, — я не могу дать вам сокровища, хотя наш народ и славится искусством их создания. Мы не взяли с собой ни золота, ни драгоценностей: мы шли воевать...  
— А что-нибудь, кроме мечей, вы вообще взяли? — не сдержалась Сидиль. Хотелось спросить, не оставили ли эти сумасшедшие голодрим на том берегу еще и голову, но это уж точно было бы лишним.  
— У нас есть нечто неизмеримо более ценное, — теперь Огненный улыбнулся, не скрывая гордости. — Знания. Хотите, научим вас делать такие мечи?..

—

«Интересно, назовут ли это потом каким-нибудь Первым Союзом?» — думала Сидиль, когда наконец они уходили прочь от лагеря чужаков из-за моря. Общение с Огненным заставляло думать о легендах и преданиях — он-то в них точно войдет, и сомневаться нечего. А они... удостоится ли эта встреча хотя бы одного упоминания, хотя бы пары слов от рассказчика, повествующего о былых подвигах?  
Она остановилась, оглянувшись на лагерь. Там по-прежнему горели костры, и двигались между ними высокие черные тени, и блестело оружие: нолдор готовились выступать на битву.  
Гвайнор тоже обернулся; едва слышно звякнули костяные амулеты в косах. Пламя костров отражалось в его глазах — отблеском предвидения, иногда снисходившего на него.  
— Они — огонь, — глухо произнес он. — Они — огонь, и сгинут в огне. 


End file.
